


message in a bottle

by xt1me



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Original Work
Genre: Everybody Dies, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: The last words of the lone survivor of a doomed expedition.





	message in a bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I was clearing out some old flies & I realized I never posted this.  
> This was actually for an art project I had about making a message in a bottle. We were supposed to work on the bottle & weathering the note, what was _written_ wasn't actually being graded.  
> I may have gone a bit overboard & basically wrote a whole story just to have something I could douse in coffee water, fake blood & rip up a bit.  
> (random OCs are random)

Twenty seventh day of April approx.  
Year of our lord 1884

To any who find this message,  
I write not in the hope of rescue but so that no unfortunate soul follows in our doomed footsteps. I regret that I am no scholar for the tale of misery that befell myself and the crew of the _Victoria Celeste_ requires more then my meager skill to convey the true horrors that visited upon us. Nevertheless, I put pen to paper to give this account of our strange and uncanny adventure.

I am a mere assistant to the famed and, some say, infamous professor Robespierre. It was he who commissioned this voyage, and he that brought doom upon us with his hubris. We traveled to- no I will not say, less another hopes to follow the esteemed professor in the same misguided attempt for knowledge. I will merely say this; the professor, myself, Captain Shelton and crew members Barnett and Henrys were the ones to enter the cave on that island. And we were the ones to disturb whatever that slumbered there.

Poor Barnett was the first victim of the horror. I will not tell you of how we found his body. My mind shies from the memory even now. I regret that I know little of the man and cannot give a fitting eulogy. In fact I am a quiet sort and thus made few friends aboard the _Celeste_ on our voyage so I cannot even write their names for a memorial. I hope, wherever they are now, that they are safe.

Barnett’s ungodly demise was the first we knew of something amiss. It was made even more horrendous due to the fact that none had seen what had transpired. On our hurried passage back to the ship Henrys disappeared. I regret to say we did not look for him. Though part of me is glad of it. Gideon Henrys was a good man that was always kind to me and I have no wish to bare the spectacle of his death in my recall.

We had expected to reach the _Victoria Celeste_ and escape this abhorrent place but to our dismay we found it gone. I hold on to the hope that they somehow managed to flee this place but the captain is certain they did not. The debris floating in the bay was evidence that the ship most likely was attacked and if any reached the island their fate was likely the same as Barnett and Henrys.

It was then that the professor broke down. He confessed to us that _he_ was the one that unleashed the eldritch horror upon us. _He_ who had translated the runes on the cave walls and spoke them aloud. _He_ who funded this expedition, not to discover ancient ruins as I had though, but to unlock secrets, and powers, of the ages.

The captain was enraged when he heard this and leapt upon the professor yelling all the profanities a life at sea can bestow when the loathsome behemoth came upon us. I cannot describe what I saw even now. The memory is thankfully blurred in my mind. I recall the screams and roars it made, a sound no living creature could produce. I recall the smell like blood and an open grave. That is enough.

I stood, transfixed, as it reach the two other men. The professed spoke in a desperate voice as he and the captain were held by a thousand twisting limbs. At first I thought he had taken leave of his senses. But his words caused the creature to pause. I can only surmise that he was chanting words he had found in the cave. The abomination made a noise that was felt more then heard and I succumbed to darkness. When I came to, of the professor there was no sign. The captain has, I’m afraid to say, quite lost his wits. He no longer speaks and refuses food. I take care of him as best I can but I fear he is not long for this world.

I have been back to the cave, though it took some time before I had gathered the courage to do so. I did not enter it. Something slithers in the darkness. Nights seem long here, I hear strange sounds. I have discovered evidence that more abhorrent creatures abide here though I have not seen them. I suspect whatever it is the professor spoke to that monstrosity is protecting me in some way but I fear it will not last.

The sounds come closer each night.

This is the reason I cannot hope for rescue. Any who reach this island will assuredly meet the same fate as my companions. I urge you, reader, to stay far from here.  
All I can ask is you prey for our souls.

My god have mercy on me,  
_Jasper Williamson_


End file.
